


【坤丞】Dancer

by InsomniaMemo



Category: KC - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniaMemo/pseuds/InsomniaMemo
Kudos: 1





	【坤丞】Dancer

“老师，压腿真的很痛诶“教室里的少年把脚翘到把杆上，冲旁边坐在落地窗前低着头不知道在干什么的老师抱怨

“那谁让你柔韧那么差嘞？”蔡徐坤抬眸冲撅着嘴抱怨的人笑笑，语气里颇有些无奈，或许还有些幸灾乐祸

落地窗前的老师的身影被镶上一层金边，颜控范丞丞又一次沦陷了

“……男生嘛！就是硬啊！”刚刚有些看呆了的范丞丞突然变得理直气壮的反驳回去

“哦？是吗？或许我可以帮丞丞变软诶？”蔡徐坤扬了扬嘴角刻意压低声音说

“那好啊！我妈就不会天天逼着我压腿了！”范丞丞咧开嘴笑开了

小孩真是……一点戒备心都没有呢

“来，我帮你压腿”蔡徐坤走到窗前把百叶窗帘拉下，然后顺手按开了灯

“哦”小孩楞楞地从把杆上下来，乖乖看着危险的老师锁好门拉上窗帘然后朝他走过来

“老师，你要怎么压啊……？”

“嘘，跟着我做就好”蔡徐坤眼眸里的颜色暗淡了些，拉着人坐在地上，把人翻过来，前胸贴着背，再把小孩的腿拉开再折回来，表面看似是认真的在拉伸，但想急于吃小孩的蔡徐坤才不是这么想的呢

“丞丞最近学习很紧么？怎么感觉好久没见到丞丞宝宝了呢？”蔡徐坤一边换着姿势一边跟小孩闲聊

“啊呀……明明昨天才来过呀”因为自己名字后面的特殊称呼而红了脸的范丞丞不好意思的小声反驳

“是吗？那是我记错了～那前天是不是没来啊～”手已经光明正大搂上了腰

“……今天不是来了嘛！”此时还没意识到自己正在被吃豆腐的范丞丞涨红脸大声反驳

“好～宝宝今天来了就好……”蔡徐坤凑在人耳边轻声说，随后又紧了紧搂在人腰间的手，把人转过来面对自己，然后在轻轻把人放到地上，分开人的腿再把人两条腿折起来放在胸前，轻轻往下压

“……啊……痛痛痛痛……”刚往下压的深了一点，范丞丞却突然出声喊起痛，吓得蔡徐坤连忙把人的腿搁到地上轻轻揉着，柔声问：“哪里痛？我帮你揉揉”

“啊……没事的，想进步自己也要吃点苦才行啊“范丞丞只是咧开嘴笑着，摆摆手拒绝了按摩，然后把腿放在蔡徐坤身侧，蹭了蹭人的腰身示意可以继续了

“嘶……”天真想法的小孩认为平常的动作，对于那些怀有非一般想法的人总是在“惹火上身”

蔡徐坤硬了，不只是因为这一个动作

“咿呀……宝宝还是太硬了呢，要不用老师的特殊方法练一练？”蔡徐坤又拉过人白暂的脚腕弯起嘴角说

“好啊～那谢谢老师哦”小孩有些惊喜地回应，眼里甚至多了些期许，脸颊甚至泛上了些不明显的红晕

蔡徐坤好像忘了，或者不曾知道过，他和他的宝宝，是互相的“取向狙击”啊

“乖，躺好，然后把腿自己掰开”蔡徐坤悄声细语地哄着人，范丞丞也真的乖乖地躺在蔡徐坤身前，把腿分开软软地搭在蔡徐坤腰两侧

蔡徐坤心里暗暗窃喜道，但同时又有些担忧

小孩太乖了

蔡徐坤握住人的脚腕，分到自己腰侧，又往前蹭着坐了坐，把范丞丞的腿尽量地贴近腰两侧

这个动作激发了范丞丞的羞耻心，不好意思地用手捂住眼睛，又感觉疼狠狠地咬着下嘴唇

虽然还穿着衣服，但是就好像……已经把身体完全的展示给了面前人一样

小东西悄悄的抬了些头

“宝宝，疼了要和我说哦”蔡徐坤俯下身凑在人耳边说，把范丞丞又撩了一个措手不及

虽然是点了头，但范丞丞依旧是一副一副疼的狠了的的样子，也依旧咬着下唇隐忍着

蔡徐坤说不心疼也是假的，手上悄悄松了些力度

“还疼么？”

“……不疼……”本着不能在老师面前出丑的原则，范丞丞依旧嘴硬着，还是皱着眉头硬撑着

“真的不疼？”见嘴硬的小孩蔡徐坤也起了些逗人的心，狠狠心又故意往下压，范丞丞立刻举白旗投降，软着声撒娇轻声求着蔡徐坤轻点

“宝宝刚刚不是还说，想进步自己也要吃点苦才行吗？”吃小孩撒娇一套的蔡徐坤立刻放缓了力度，语调里也带了些宠溺

“……那谁知道你这个这么痛嘛……”范丞丞不服气的撅起嘴小声辩解道

“好啦，那老师带你做点轻松的好不好？”轻声轻气地哄着范丞丞，暗地里在盘算怎么下套

好一个引兔入洞

范丞丞点点头，蔡徐坤俯下身拢在人身上，手伸进衣服里轻轻揉捏小孩微微显出的小白肚子

“诶……老师……不是说好……嗯……吗……“附在小腹上的手来回动着，范丞丞嘴角也溢出了几声呻吟

但范丞丞曲解了蔡徐坤的意思，他以为心爱的蔡老师嫌他胖

“……老师你是不是嫌我太胖了”范丞丞正正色一本正经的问

“嗯……嗯？？？”沉浸在终于可以吃小孩的欢乐中下意识答应的蔡徐坤突然后悔前一秒自己的回答，因为小孩立刻撅起嘴挣扎起来

“宝宝，说真的，你不胖呢，老师觉得你要多吃一点，”蔡徐坤右手揽过小孩的腰身让人面对自己认真的说，“我看你们休息的时候，昊昊他们都在吃点小零食，你就什么都不吃，而且上次体检我看了，宝宝你也不是很重啊……”

“……他们都说我胖了二十斤……”范丞丞委委屈屈地说，一脸正气的控诉着队友的行为

“好了啊，宝宝不胖呢”蔡徐坤俯下身撩起衣服亲了亲人白白的腹部

“老师，妈妈说不能乱撩人的，撩了是要负责的”重新又被放倒在地上，身上也有一双手在四处点火，范丞丞努力不吐出呻吟，用胳膊挡着眼睛跟身上的人说

“我负责啊，我喜欢丞丞呢“蔡徐坤对人的超长反射弧无奈的笑着，一边扒了范丞丞的裤子一边调笑着

“什么？”范丞丞刚刚因为怕听到不想听到的回答堵起了耳朵，却又期待的留了一点点小缝，隐隐约约听到喜欢两个字，立刻拿开胳膊双眼亮晶晶的看着蔡徐坤

“好话不说第二遍”蔡徐坤笑着刮了下人的鼻尖，上手伸向那幽静处

“哼，不说就不说”范丞丞不满的拍开蔡徐坤的咸猪手哼哼着说

“说说说～我说我也喜欢宝贝啊”蔡徐坤吻了吻范丞丞的唇

“……”范丞丞撅着的嘴瞬间放了下来，脸颊上也染上了红晕

“宝宝不喜欢老师么？”看范丞丞这副反应蔡徐坤其实已经猜了个差不多了，但就是想逗逗他的可爱的小孩

“喜欢喜欢！我也喜欢老师！”范丞丞生怕人反悔似的，搂上脖子对着脸亲了几下

“宝宝，真的只喜欢脸吗？”蔡徐坤挑挑眉问被刚刚动作又羞红脸的范丞丞

“哪……哪都喜欢！”范丞丞想着反正都已经放飞自我了，干脆能说都说了吧

“还有哪宝宝没见过？今天就给宝宝见识一下”蔡徐坤邪笑着答，手也悄悄抚上小孩粉粉嫩嫩的性器，轻轻有技巧的揉捏着

“啊……别……慢点……啊……”范丞丞本来平常就不经常抚慰自己，这一下突如其来的刺激激起范丞丞一阵呻吟，话也说的断断续续

这是追到了个宝贝啊

蔡徐坤一面想一面把人翻了个身，那个从未被开拓过的穴口一张一吸地收缩着，像是在期待他的侵入

“要不……宝宝自己玩给老师看吧”蔡徐坤循循诱导着掉入“狼洞”里的小孩

“……我不会……”范丞丞羞红了脸不好意思的小声说

“老师教你啊”

范丞丞撅着屁股趴在地上，膝盖下垫着蔡徐坤的外套，一只手伸在身后，在自己的穴里小幅度轻轻的抽插着，蔡徐坤坐在人身后饶有兴趣的看着这一幕

“啊……啊……老师……老师慢点……啊……受不了……了……”蔡徐坤看着香艳诱人的场景，就算是再佛系也忍不住了，迫不及待似的也伸进一根手指，在内壁里大肆扩张着

“啊……老师……轻点……啊……”范丞丞呻吟着求饶，却只引来更狠烈的抽插

“别叫我老师了吧宝宝，换个称呼吧～”

“啊……还能……叫什么……啊……？”

“叫老公吧，别叫老师了“看着小孩回过头懵懵的小鹿般的清澈眼神忍不住凑上去给了范丞丞一个深吻

随着后穴中的手指增加到了四根，范丞丞也逐渐适应了异物感，有些空虚不满的在蔡徐坤身下扭着腰

“啊呀我们宝宝欲求不满了呢～”蔡徐坤把人捞到自己怀里，轻轻咬着耳垂说

“……嗯……”

“那叫老公吧，叫了就给宝宝哦～”

“唔……不要……才不……呃……”范丞丞听到老公的字眼脸立刻又红了一个度，手又挡住视线试图撒娇拒绝

“真的不要吗宝宝？嗯？”蔡徐坤微微拉开点两人的距离，手指都撤出后穴，拉下人遮住眼睛的胳膊，轻声哄着

“老……老公……嗯……！”小孩轻轻说出整个词的时候，蔡徐坤整个人眼睛都亮了，迫不及待的把早已涨大的硬器塞进人小穴里，又引的范丞丞一阵惊叫

“宝宝是第一次诶～果然我的宝宝哪里都是甜的呢～”等范丞丞适应期过了后的蔡徐坤就开始加大力道的抽插

“昂……慢……慢点……啊……太……太快了……啊……”

抵不住猛烈进攻的范丞丞很快软着嗓子求饶，但蔡徐坤插在他体内那根东西丝毫没有减下欲望的意思，速度也没有因为撒娇减下丝毫，肉体的啪啪声回荡在整个练习室里

范丞丞见身后人没反应只能悄悄咬起唇努力忍住不泄漏呻吟声。一直好像在想东西的蔡徐坤突然开口了，严肃的语气差点让范丞丞以为他不要自己了呢

“宝宝，以后你的舞蹈动作只能我教知道吗？”

“啊……啊……为什……么……？”范丞丞被惊得突然紧了紧穴口，成功又给自己惹了一身火，体内的性器又涨大了几分，撑的大了，浑身上下都使不上力，全靠蔡徐坤搂着腰的手进行支撑

“因为我怕别的老师会觊觎我的宝贝呀”

范丞丞感觉自己的脸又悄悄的不争气的红了，血红

“好……那以后的舞……就……老大……教……吧……”被顶的断断续续的句子全被蔡徐坤听到了耳朵里，藏进了心里

“老大是谁呀？”

“明……明知故问……是……啊……坤坤……呀……”

“好……坤坤会教丞丞走完一生的……”

高潮的时候蔡徐坤射在了范丞丞体内，虽然很想立刻带着小孩去清理一下，但是考虑到放学的时候可能有学生在走廊里“流浪”，所以蔡徐坤就把被干的迷迷糊糊睡着的小孩抱在怀里有一下没一下的啄吻，顺毛还能顺便观摩可可爱爱的睡颜，岂不是美滋滋

“蔡徐坤……大……猪蹄子……”还在睡梦里的小孩突然小声嚷嚷着，还颇为不满的砸了砸嘴，蔡徐坤无奈的笑了笑，继续温柔的理着人的毛发

些许落日的余晖透过落地窗的缝隙照在地面上，教室中央被温柔对待的人儿露出了甜甜的笑容

既然有人愿意替他遮风避雨，少年就可以仗着这份宠爱在伞檐下为所欲为

-End


End file.
